Unpredictable Juncture
by dgj212
Summary: The thing about strange circumstances and odd coincidences is that they really are random. A girl cursed to never be alone crosses path with a boy envious of her curse. A boy with little talent met a girl with so much of it and yet she despises it. Both are at a juncture of sorts and the outcome of their choice can be quite unpredictable. What weight will the consequences carry?


Hey guys, so I began working on this in December but I never did it full-heartedly though, it was more of side project just cause I like change 123, that is until a few weeks ago that I somehow got a burst of ideas. Each and every idea was based around the chunin exams. I liked the chunin exams, who doesn't like it when an arrogant genius is put in his or her place by a dunce? But I also thought that it was under done, I mean honestly, a lot of people would say that Naruto deserves to become chunin, that if shikamaru became a chunin for knowing when to lose, why not Naruto for actually beating his opponent? Well honestly that could have allowed Naruto to be a chunin, but naruto didn't exactly grow did he? I mean the only reason he actually won was because he used the Kurama's chakra, if anyone was to judge him based on that one fight they'd know that if someone got the drop on naruto before he uses the biju's chakra he would be dead. Plain and simple. He would go through higher ranked mission thinking it would be okay to rely on his biju in tough situations, but then that would build a mentality where Naruto would stagnant because of his reliance on the biju. Yes I know thats what you typically expect from jinchurikis, but not Kakashi or the Hiruzen, they only want him to use the bij's chakra only when it's absolutely necessary, not on some typical chunin exam where you can just quit and fight on another test. So yeah. Oh yeah, check out my profile, some of my challenges there will appear on this story. I don't know if any of you people actually like my stories, but some of my challenges (which can actually be used as ideas) will absolutely BLOW YOUR MIND. Specifically the clone hacks and quality over quantity challenges well be the stars here. Well that's my one piece, enjoy the story and REVIEW!

I don't own Naruto or Change 123(If I did there would at least be an OVA)

* * *

Seven years…It's surprising when you think about it. After a rancor biju went on rampage and destroyed at least a third of Konoha's population, you'd expect that kind of damage to take at least thirteen years to recover from. But it only took four years to recover and three extra years to put Konoha's strength up to the point of being threatening to the other four major ninja villages. Of course the village lost a good chunk of its local economy, but all of the new property that was created thanks to the nine tailed biju's destruction helped fill up a good portion of that chunk. It's still not as good as it was but in a few more years the economy would be stable and then some with the help of Konoha's military budget.

A few destroyed building were still visible to the old Hokages eyes. He was an old man who has seen his fair portion of destruction and mayhem. Some of them were even in the village during the gap between the first and the second shinobi war. This was actually the case with an old shrine near the walls of the village. The shrine and many other buildings have yet to have been restored or demolished; the budget simply didn't allow for such a thing. Thankfully enough the lack of money in the budget was one of the main arguments that swayed many in the Shinobi Council as well as the Konoha council to disband ROOT after the Uchiha Massacre…That was just two months ago.

"How long are you going to pretend I'm not here, Hiruzen?" The voice of an old lady said behind the third Hokage. The old Hokage kept staring out the window at the lit village. He closed his eyes noting the slight stinging sensation when he did.

"I apologize if it seemed rude of me, but I thought it was my mind was playing tricks on me" he responded. The light chuckle that followed his reply was not unexpected.

"Oh, is monkeyboy afraid of going senile?" The third Hokage could resist quirking a small smile.

"Since when did you earn the right to call me a child," he began while he opened his eyes and face his guest, "Sakura?" He was greeted with the sight of an old lady probably the age of eighty or seventy with pale slightly wrinkled skin, grey long hair and a lovable smile.

A happily hummed, "Hm Hmm" was the only response he got back.

"Well to be honest, I'm still surprised to find you here…" He narrowed his eyes, "how are my guards?"

"You can relax, I didn't kill you're masked ANBU men. I merely incapacitated them. They will be fine…in a week or two…a month the latest."

Hiruzen Serutobi couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh. This was always the case with her. She would go the extra mile in an attack. And that's just his ANBU guard. Just imagining all the damage she did to shinobi patrolling the border, the shinobi protecting the gate, and even a passerby who noticed her was another stack of paper he had to look over and sign.… Now, he got used to paperwork after first three years of wearing the hat and has regarded it as a simple chore ever since. He even found it therapeutic at times. But his arthritis was becoming a bit of a bother at his age and it was slowly getting worse.

"So what can I do for the leader and elder of the Gettou clan?" The old kage asked with his hand clasped together, "Or is the last survivor, the appropriate term," he finally asked a she moved closer to him. "Do forgive me for not having a chair in front of my desk; it's just that no one ever spends more than eight minutes in here. And when they do, it's often better for it to be in the conference room."

"All is fine, monkeyboy" she said a bit bitterly, "And I am not the only survivor." This caused the old Kage to raise a brow as he leered at the woman in front of him.

"I suppose you mean your granddaughter," Sakura let out a voiceless gasp, "And am I also right to assume that you want sanctuary for her?"

Sakura had her mouth wide open; she was shocked by what the old man knew. She had no idea how he knew or even how he knew of her intentions. She couldn't help but wonder what else he knew. She dreaded the thought that he might know what she did. So she remained silent as she slowly closed her mouth, but her face was still shocked.

"You seem surprise that I would keep tabs on the clan that severely weakened the first Hokage, resulting in his death when Konoha was attacked by Sora no Kuni (sky Country). Or that I would search for any of my student's movements. More specifically, Orochimaru…" Sakura was shocked-he knew. But then she found her will. She suddenly composed herself and threw the shock all the way to the back of her mind.

The old Kage kept leering at her…If it wasn't obvious before, Sakura Gettou was not a woman you would want to be in the same room with if you had a…a violent history with her. And such was the case with Konoha and the free-lance clan known as Gettou. Sure it would be hubris on the Hokage's part if he said he could take her on as an opponent, she really wasn't a person to be trifled with, kage or not. But the Hokage knew that, if he REALLY had to, he could take her…it would cost him his life in the process, but he could do it.

"In my clan's defense, he did steal our forbidden scroll," Sakura argued in her clan's defense, or whatever remained of her clan anyway.

"Which was filled with dangerous impractical jutsus that were taken from other shinobis and clans as spoils of battle or petty theft, like the second's shadow clone jutsu," Hiruzen interjected. "And it is for this reason the Gettou clan has not allied themselves with any shinobi village, because of their love for trophies and spoils."

"…Right…but Konoha got the forbidden scroll in return."

"You know," he began, ignoring her last comment. "You really surprised me." He said as he leaned back in his chair in a lazy manner. "I fully expected you to run all the way to Nadeshikogakure [Village hidden in the beautiful carnation (Nadeshiko stand for beautiful women and or the flower carnation family so I guessed)] or Kumogakure (Village hidden in the clouds) even. So why here?"

"Because you are the only man I could trust with her. Motoko would not just be the last surviving member of the Gettou clan after I am gone, she would be…my clan's savior." Hiruzen was still lying back on his chair looking at her lazily, but his feet were planted firmly to ground, ready to spring to action should the time arrive. "Say what you will about Orochimaru…he's despicable, grotesque, a wicked atrocity…but he does know what he's doing… He was able to fix my granddaughter."

Hiruzen looked at her straight in the eyes and asked: "Was the lives of your daughter worth it? Were the lives of your entire family, your fellow clansmen, worth it?"

Sakura seemed silent for a moment. And then the next moment her face was somehow inches away from Hiruzen's whilst she sat on his desk. If it wasn't for the years of dealing with a certain blond boy's acts of pranks he would have reacted and attempt to kill the old Gettou. He heard Sakura swallow a lump in her throat. "Yes, I have to believe so…I have to," she said in a low whisper. "What was wrong with our bodies was fixed within hers. Every one of my family happily died for us to escape Orochimaru's grasp. They knew we had a future within that child."

"I see" was all the Hokage could say.

"Monkeyboy…please take care of Motoko," Sakura pleaded in a low voice.

"…What about you? What about her three fathers?"

"…Cast me out, throw me in prison, cut off my head, or allow me to live with my granddaughter, whatever you like," she said with a determined look. "So long as she lives the way she wants and learns from the scrolls her family left behind as well as from her fathers, it does not matter what you do to me. So long as she lives, I can die peacefully. I can feel it you know, my time is almost here…Should I live past this year I would consider it a miracle…as for her fathers, you would have to discuss it with them. At the moment they are nursing their injuries and taking care of my granddaughter, well at least two of them are. I'm sure one of their father left to search for Orochimaru; most likely to seek vengeance."

The old kage was silent before he let out a drawn out sigh and said, "Alright, well take care of her. I can't promise too much about her three fathers though." He stood up and walked back to the window and peered at the village he cultivated, grimacing to whatever lies ahead for the village's future. "Say…you're forty-six year's old correct?"

"Thirty-nine," she corrected, even if she knew they both knew she was a few years older, "You shouldn't poke at a women's age," Sakura responded a bit bitterly. That brought a small smile to the kage's lips. "But beware monkeyboy, besides our kekkei genkai (bloodline) she also has 'Black'… as well as baggage from Orochimaru's therapy and from her fathers' training."

"Oh? ...Black…Absence…. If I'm not mistaken, the woman mainly responsible for weakening the first Hokage possessed 'black' did she not…as a matter of fact, you also possess 'black' as well, correct?" Sakura nodded much to the hokage's dismay. "And what might this baggage be?"

"I think it would be better if you met HiFuMi in person, it's quite a mouthful…."

The old Hokage lifted an eyebrow as he thought: _one, two, three?_

* * *

Present Day

* * *

"Ugh" was the first thing that came out of the blond boy's lips. He slowly began to come to…come to what? He opened his light blue eyes to see the dull ceiling. He slowly tried to lift his head, but this wave of…no it was more of a pull; it was pulling his brain, tightly gripping it and dragging it with his head to keep it on the pillow he was on. His mind was awake but his body was just not up to the task. He moved his body a bit and found that his muscles were a really sore and that there was this pain coursing inside his body. The last thing he remembered was standing on top of some giant yakuza toad. He pulled every single trick he could think of just to stay on the damn thing.

"Oh you're wake, Naruto? Damn kid, I didn't think you'd wake up this fast after chakra exhaustion."

"Wha…" was all he was able to say when he opened his eyes, he was fairly certain he could see the ceiling and it was spinning. "P-perva-pervy-sage, wha…wha the…owwww" he groaned in pain as the pain flowing through his body became sharp. It was like the pain was living in his veins.

"Oh…I get it. I can't believe it, but it's logical…This is your first time suffering from chakra exhaustion isn't?"

"…What? What're you talkin' 'bout pervy-sage, ugh…" Naruto moaned as tried to sit up but found that his body wasn't up to the task and felt disoriented.

"Yep, it is" the voice Naruto had addressed as pervy-sage said, "but how the hell are you awake?"

"Whe-where am I?"

"Oh we're back in the village with the hot springs. Gamabunta took you really far away on that ride. Unfortunately Gamabunta didn't want to give us a lift back because I forgot to consult him about letting someone sign a contract with the toads. He really didn't like not being consulted over the matter. And I didn't take you back because it was late and one girl led to another…well, I received a lot of things to research for a few days, he he he he he" he finished with a perverted laugh.

"F-finals" the blond boy croaked out in pain ignoring the old voice's remark.

"Relax, I talked to that guy who was training you, he said that the finals begin five days from now."

"Oww" Naruto moaned as he forced himself to sit up straight, as soon as he was up right he felt an incredible jolt of pain run through his spine. Instead falling back down on his back, he forced himself to move backwards letting his back hit the wall, glad there wasn't a railing or anything that would have hurt his back. He looked forward to see a man dressed in sage like fashion with a red jacket, baby barf green shirt and pants, long white spiky hair that reached his waste, and a forehead protector that had the kanji for oil. At the moment he seemed blushing and wearing a smile that obviously displayed his perverted intentions as he shoved scroll after scroll into a backpack. He turned to look at Naruto and looked a bit shocked.

"Damn kid, already trying to move?"

"Fi-five days" Naruto struggled out "I-can't relax, pervy-sage."

"Sure you can, otherwise you won't be able to fight whoever it is your fighting," the perverted sage said sagely as he finished shoving items into his bag. "Oh and quit calling me pervy-sage, you brat. It's Jiraiya-sama, when someone asks who trained you, tell them that. Well, later," he said as he stood up.

"Your-you're leaving!"

"Well yeah, kid, I am a sage. I got things to do" Jiraiya argued "Believe it or not, but being a sage means I get a bigger plate of responsibilities to handle. Don't get me wrong, the payoffs are worthwhile…sometimes. But that's the responsibility I accepted."

"But-but, what about my training?" Naruto asked with a shocked expression, more horrified than pained that for two weeks he would have no one to train him.

"The deal was just to supervise you're WoW training, also known as Walk on Water training. And as a bonus, I added in a summoning contract with badass toads and even taught you to draw out that red chakra. And on top of all that, I nursed you back to health; watered and fed you when I remembered and had a toad clean up after you."

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO IF YOU LEAVE, DATTEBAYO?"

"Wow you got a lot of stamina and pain tolerance." Jiraiya said as he eyed the boy, chakra exhaustion is not something to laugh at…Okay its damn hilarious if not handled prorperly, but it is still serious. "That'll help you. As for what you're supposed to do…ain't my problem kid."

"What? Whaduya mean," the boy asked in anger, ignoring the pain coursing through his body. The shot of pain caused him to narrow his eyes into pained slits.

"Kid…just what the hell do you think this test is? This is the finals for the chunin exams!" Jiraiya said in a loud and harsh tone. "Kid, being a chunin means being good 'nough to lead team of brats through potential hell and address their questions and problems, even their wounds if you're unlucky. So if you have to constantly ask someone how to train, how to get stronger, how to solve _YOUR_ problems, would you really, and I mean, REALLY, be chunin material? Could you lead a bunch of brats through the things your sensei had to?"

That actually got him to shut up. He lowered his head as he attempted to collect his thoughts. He lifted his head back up and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Just what could he say? His sensei, a guy who picked Sasuke over him and just left him to the mercy of some pervert who was defeated by an even bigger pervert, literally went through hell just to keep Sakura, Sasuke, and him alive. Hell he was practically dead for awhile. Naruto couldn't do something like that. So he just shut his mouth.

"That's what I thought," Jiraiya said as he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Look, kid, asking for help isn't really a bad thing. But you eventually have to stand on your two feet and search for the answers yourself. Otherwise you could a get a bunch of people under your command killed. Besides, just swinging your fist around isn't enough to prove you're chunin material, and don't get me started on being a kage."

"Sooo…now what, you're just gonna leave me here? No tip or anything?"

"Now what did I just say? I swear, if it's not beaten into your skull with a rock it'll never get through."

"You said that I have to look for the answer, you never said I that I had to make them," the blond argued. "Come on pervy-sage throw me a bone here! My sensei already abandoned me…I just don't want…even if it's just a tip, please, help me," Naruto begged ignoring the pain that was currently collecting inside of him. Jiriaya just sighed as he shook his head. He looked at Naruto dead in the eye, his pleading his. "Please?"

Jiraiya just rolled his eyes and sighed. He closed his eyes and scratch is head with a pensive look. "…Fine," he finally said. Naruto brightened up but Jiraiya brought a finger up and said, "But let's get one thing straightened up. You weren't abandoned. That other guy you were with, he told me all about it. Honestly…If I was in your sensei's shoes…I'd pick your teammate too." That was a shock to Naruto…no…it actually wasn't…anyone would gladly pick Sasuke over him any day on anything. "I was actually in his shoes once you know…it was hard, two of the genins I trained actually made it to the final rounds…but I had to choose to train only one of them."

"Why?" Naruto question, "Why couldn't you train both? Why couldn't sensei train the both of us?"

"Because then you wouldn't have had a shot in hell at winning."

"I could-" Naruto began but was interrupted by Jiraiya.

"You could have had your moves, your entire strategy, your entire jutsu collection, your weakness observed by an UCHIHA GENIUS. You get it? Not just an Uchiha with a sharingan, not just a talented genin considered to be a genius, he's both. He would have found a way to take you out in a single minute. If your sensei hadn't done what he did, you would be the idiot who got into the finals with dumb luck, not someone even remotely worth considering to be skilled enough to be a chunin," that had caused Naruto to shut up, he honestly never saw it that way. "I can't say it was an ideal call but it was the best one available. By passing you on to someone else he ensured that you at least have a chance of becoming chunin. Look kid, the only way he could have trained you and Sasuke would be together and in the same manner and technique."

"That…that would have been…" Naruto began but he just couldn't continue.

"Kid, I know Kakashi, I know his style…His attacks are direct, accurate, and ever since he got that sharingan, his attacks have become even more precise. Precision is his signature. Just by watching you beat the crap out of your clones, I could tell that the two of you are not compatible. From what I hear, Sasuke is raw talent. He has a great foundation, his fighting stances are perfect, and his mastery over jutsu is beyond that of a mere genin. You, kid, are the exact opposite. You got no talent, you have a very poor foundation, and your stances don't even exist, you're basically nothing more than a little blond brawler with raw power. Sasuke could learn better from Kakashi because Kakashi's style matches his, you on the other hand, would have barely been able to master anything. Actually, you were barely able to master the summoning technique under my supervision, which if I may remind you, took a bit more than three weeks with deadly motivation."

"But raw power is better than talent, isn't it?"

"Power means nothing if you can't use it properly!" Jiriaya shouted, but then he sighed and rubbed his head again. "It sucks to say kid, but you and your sensei are just not a good match, if anything he'd hinder your progress rather than improve it if he tried to train you. His style just isn't your style."

"…Soooo…what? I'm supposed to think that my sensei shoved me off because he cared, dattebayo" Naruto asked bitterly.

"Well birds do it all the time," Jiraiya justified with a nonchalant expression and a shrug, "why can't we?" Naruto just glared at him. "Okay, it's not exactly the same thing but you get the picture, right?"

"Sure, fine…" Naruto finally relented, "So are you going to help me?"

"Well it is what we agreed on. Right then; listen up kid, I won't repeat myself cause I'm in a bit of rush and mostly because it's annoying. First, we review your strength. Your strengths are your stamina, pain tolerance, chakra and will power. Next, your weaknesses…well I'll let you figure that one out on your own, it should put your mind in the place it needs to be. Next you should review your skills and abilities. Your genjutsu relies heavenly" he gave a perverted smile, probably recalling Naruto's sexy jutsu, "And heavily on the henge (transformation) jutsu. Your ninjutsu consist solely on the Shadow clone jutsu and its variation, the multi-shadow clone jutsu. That actually has me impressed; that jutsu is not a combat oriented one."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean just that, the shadow clone jutsu has two major weaknesses that make it ineffective in a fight. One, the clones are practically balloons; they pop with one good hit. The second is that equal distribution of power per shadow clone you make. One shadow clone: your chakra is divided by a half, two shadow clones: your chakra is divided by two-thirds, leaving you with only a third of chakra, and so on and so forth. To be frank, this jutsu is one of the worst possible jutsu to use in a fight. The only other person I know who could actually do a lot of damage with this jutsu is the third hokage."

"Wait, the old man knows this jutsu too?"

"Too?" Jiraiya inquired with a quirked eyebrow before he shook his head. "Kid, the best jounins with the potential can pull this jutsu off; even some chunins can do it. But you, Naruto, you take this jutsu to a whole 'nother level…and you're a genin! While sure, the old man knows a few shadow clone tricks that you don't but-"

"Really, like what" Naruto interjected.

"Like cloning shurikens and kunais right after you throw them-"

"WAIT! You could do that? How come I didn't know about this," Naruto yelled recalling the fact that all his clones had the exact same tools he did in previous fights.

"That's because he made them, the third can understand the nature of any jutsu if you give him time; the shadow clone variants he created from his understanding is his grand prize. But you can also discover them yourself. Not to mention that you can actually make an army. But unfortunately that just means that your primary tactic to win a fight is almost always overwhelming your opponent with sheer force of power of numbers. This brings us into another topic. "

"Huh? And this would be what?"

"Your taijutsu and your tactics…well…it's a bit below average and its academy basics, unbelievably sloppy, so a lot to be desired there. Don't get me wrong your tactics are pretty good, but their mostly high risk gambles. I suggest you work on them. Like guerilla tactics or power dominance."

"…Pervy-sage I was lying when I said I read your book."

"That's not what I mean! Although it gives me an idea for my future title, it has nothing to do with my literary masterpiece. And as stated before, your taijutsu is very poor, so either make your random punches hurt more or pick a style with simple stances; but realistically you can't exactly get a new fighting style down in a few days…maybe pick one move that you know will help you no matter the opponent. Now all that is left is to understand why you are given a month off before the finals."

"Huh? Isn't that just for someone to train and recover and maybe pick up a bad ass ninjutsu?"

"I'm guessing it's a one on one match this time, right?" Naruto just gave a nod, "then that's probably correct."

"Does it usually change?"

"Normally no, the chunin exam is mostly a way for villages to show off their developing muscles to clients and for entertainment value. It commonly takes a genin to learn a fairly advance jutsu for his or her level and master it in a month or less. Now what you normally see with these kinds of events is that a genin picks up a jutsu best suited to fight a certain opponent, or...it relies heavily on certain types of fighters or fighting styles. Hence the reason why, and I'm assuming here, you had to pick an opponent right away." Naruto nodded and Jiraiya reciprocated it as he continued his explanation, "that way you are constantly thinking about how to beat that one opponent. That may be fine…until the next opponent. I swear, the planners are evil, the last time I saw the chunin exams, all the brats had their opponents swapped.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled from the top of his lung. "That could happen, Dattebayo!"

"Well yeah! I mean what did you expect? do you really think that if you agree to fight someone at a designated place at a designated time he's not going to show up with a mob or something? I recall you telling me that a gatta guy or whatever, betrayed a mist swordsman in order to try to collect his bounty. You think that shit doesn't happen often? Well it does, hell, a few clients that request a shinobi to get rid of a band of bandits or something could potentially turn on that shinobi in order to collect his bounty if it's a good priced one. All they have to do and pay Konoha and say that the shinobi left and that's about it. I mean Konoha could do something like torture to find the truth, but doing so would severely damage the clients trust in us if they turn out to be innocent and would outsource."

"Then what the hell do you guys do!"

"You guys, you mean." Jiraiya said pointing at Naruto, "I don't take missions, I don't have to. I make a living with my masterpieces. Now what you guys do is mark that shinobi's disappearance or confirmed death to 'suspicious circumstances' and flag the client involved. That way if you get that client again you send a a shinobi and ANBU to shadow. Should the client try a repeat or is found guilty...well...three things can happen. One, justice is swift and the client is killed and valuables are taken. Two, we get compensated and then some. And lastly, three, in which case the client isn't wealthy to a degree or is wealthy and well connected, forcibly becomes our eyes and ears less they want to be slowly tortured to death."

"THAT'S HORRIBLE, DATTEBAYO!"

"That's a shinobi's life. Now tell me, what should a shinobi always do?"

"...expect the unexpected?"

"NO! No one can do that! I mean they could to a degree, but it's still impossible. A shinobi should always be ready to handle a quick change of circumstances. I mean one day you could be strolling on a road, then suddenly get attacked by a bunch of bears riding unicycles shooting arrows at you!"

"...That will never happen...ever."

"So you say now, but you never know."

"EV...ER."

"If you say so" Jiriaya said with a shrug. "Back to what I was saying. What judges want to see is, not if you can master a new jutsu within a limited amount of time, but if you can capitalize on your existing talents and skills and then take them to the next level. To see if you show a change worthy enough of a new rank."

"To the next level, what are you talking about?"

"Kid, why do you think ninjas don't go around using the same exact jutsu?"

"Uh…unoriginal" the boy guessed.

"…Okay yeah that's part of it; but also because everyone has their own way of fighting and performing jutsus. I used to have a buddy who used leaves to create clones with the clone jutsu to conserve his chakra."

"Wait, you can do that?" Naruto asked forgetting his pain for the sake of learning something potentially useful.

"Yeah, it's a fairly simple trick, I mean I knew guy who used his socks to pass the graduation test. You would know about these simple tricks if you had spent some time tinkering with basics Mister-Spam-Shadow-Clones."

"…Shadow clones rule…"

"Anyway, many ninja's learn to perform and create jutsus and variations by tinkering and playing around with techniques until they find something cool or interesting that suits them. How do you think many jutsus are created?"

"…Never thought about it," Naruto responded honestly as the pain started to come back.

"You just have to play around with your old skills, as well as the new ones you have gotten, and see how it pans out from there. You have a less than a week to figure it out. Knowing how haphazard you are, it shouldn't be too hard for you to stumble on something. Just don't kill yourself over it, alright?" With that he shifted the weight of his back pack and a placed a giant scroll that was standing next to the door on his lower back. "You know…I heard this rumor about a prankster painting the hokage monument and causing all sorts of mayhem for the old man, in broad daylight no less...That was you, wasn't it" Jiraiya asked looking back at Naruto.

"Huh? Ah, yeah it was me, but I don't pull pranks anymore."

"Why not? Rhetorical don't answer," Jiriaya quickly said as he saw Naruto's mouth open. "I know why, but I want you to think specifically about the hokage's policy on pranks. Just food for thought."

"Specifically?" Naruto asked, already trying to recall his conversation with the old man.

"YEP" Jiraiya boomed. "Well, I'm off. If your this lively than you should be good to go back to Konoha on your own tomorrow. Just don't push yourself too much. You want to give yourself sometime to rest, that way you can kick ass in the finals." He opened the door and exited the room; he turned around and gave the blond boy a thumbs up and a toothy smile. "I'll see you then, so you better win it, alright Naruto?"

Naruto was stunned for moment before Naruto reciprocated with a toothy smile of his own. "HMM! I'm gonna win all the way! Just watch me, dattebayo!"

"Good enough, hahaha" Jiraiya said with hearty laugh as he was about to close the door before he paused. "OH! I almost forgot," he pointed to Naruto's left, "Some lusty widow gave me a coupon for free bowls of ramen. It's an eatery on the way back to the old man, can't miss it. Later." And with that he closed the door and left Naruto to himself.

Naruto rested on his back as a surge of pain flowed through his nerves. Now that he thought about it, Jiraiya was cool if you got passed his perverted Nature. Yep he seemed really cool.

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

"Not cool, dattebayo!" Naruto grumbled as he walked out of the hotel he was staying in dressed in his usual orange suit. He was clutching his purse that imitated a toad, at the moment it was pretty starved. Apparently Jiraiya has a taste for the big and the expensive…yeah, that's right, the hotel was expensive! And if you haven't figured it out by now, Naruto was forced to pick up the tab! Naruto is a newly minted genin at the very bottom of the rank; it's not really a paying position, mostly considering that his genin career so far consisted of nothing but crappy D-rank missions. The only reason he had enough money to take a month off was because of the C-rank mission to Nami no Kuni (The Land of Waves) and the bounties off the demon brothers his sensei had happily shared with him and his teammates. Truthfully he was saving up to buy a new weapon, like some sort of Giant sword or maybe a glove that had a rocket mounted on to it or something awesome. Something to give him an edge over Sasuke during…well…any fight. Sure he had the two katanas he had taken from the two guy who tried to kill Inari and kidnap his mom. They were both hanging on top of Naruto's bed as far he could remember. He tried to fight kakashi and Sasuke one either of them but it was a no go. Apparently Naruto didn't have the aptitude for katanas. So as things were Naruto was probably just going to sell it, but he liked looking at them. Seriously, how dare that old perverted geezer force him into a situation where he might have to sell his kickass katanas!

"I'm soooooooo gonna kick his ass when I see him," Naruto swore to himself with a nod as he thought about all the things he was going to do to the perverted toad sage. He was feeling much better and was able to move about and such, just like Jiraiya promised. But he still felt like crap, his muscle felt tired and the slight irritating stinging sensation coming from his veins was annoying him. He sighed to himself as he put his starved toad wallet away. He looked around for a bit, lost it seemed, before he shrugged and aimlessly walked in one direction. He eventually found the buildings he first saw when he entered the village with Ibisu. So he rushed towards them and found the road to Konoha.

On the road, which honestly wasn't really much to look at, Naruto was a bit lost in thought. "Lost on the road of life," as a certain jounin would put it. The road was nothing more than a dirt path in between a hill of grass. He thought about what Jiriaya said about him. And he tried to ponder his weakness. As far as Naruto knew, he had no weaknesses. And that food for thought, what about pranks? Naruto shook his head as he cleared him mind. Well he did just ask for a hint, so now he has to find the answer. Just like a chunin would.

* * *

While Konoha was a hidden village, it really wasn't. Just about every road within Hi no Kuni's (the land of Fire's) border leads or connects to a road that leads to Konoha. Easier to attract clients and it gives the impression of "oh we're so much more powerful than thee," vibe. A bit of a conceited vibe but it works. When you're confident and when it's backed up, that same confidence can spread to your client and who can recommend you or even hire you again. But the road can be very long for civilians or low levels Ninjas, like say a genin who happens to be injured, so there are a few small villages with their own attraction that are used as rest stops.

And one of these so called rest stops has a number of restaurants with a vast culinary diversity from all over the continent and beyond. Naruto wasn't the kind of guy who would deviate from eating at his favorite establishment, but if there was a flavor of ramen he hasn't tasted yet than good luck to any man or woman who would try to stop him. Now if only Naruto could find the restaurant the damn coupon belonged to!

"Damn you pervy-sage," Naruto cursed under his breath as he exited another restaurant. "If you're going to give a guy a coupon, at least tell him what restaurant it's for." He looked around and gave a depressed sigh. He has only visited two restaurants out of, not three, not five, fifteen…fifteen freaking restaurants! And none of them knew a thing about the damn coupon. "This is going to take forever!" Naruto whined to the sky as his stomach grumbled.

So he wondered from restaurant to restaurant, waiting in line after line because of the waiters and host didn't talk to anyone who wasn't eating, even less so to a little kid with a weird looking face. Yeah he decided not to wear his fore head protector that day so a lot of people didn't even know he was a ninja. He figured that after he got the promotion he would probably have missions outside the village, preferably a C-rank; so when the people see him again they would be shocked as hell. And so, after a whole half hour of searching and bearing the hunger swelling inside of him, as well as the urge to punch the crap out of people, he was able to narrow it down to one restaurant.

"This better be it," Naruto said to himself as he walked up to the restaurant. It wasn't anything regular, regular for Naruto being a ramen noodle shack. This restaurant, Samurai ga Fisuto, was actually a two story building with two giant samurai statue at the entrance, standing like guards. The slogan? "Eat your fill with the samurai's feast!" That had Naruto peeved a bit because he had yet to meet a samurai. That's in his bucket list!

He walked inside and…he was greeted by the sight of some mature busty lady yelling at poor little girl who seemed to be, more or less, Naruto's age and maybe slightly taller.

"ARE YOU TRYING OT RUIN US! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THESE CABBAGES! AND THESE SPROUTS ARE IN WORSE CONDITIONS!" The lady was tall, had a well-endowed slender figure with alabaster skin, black straight hair and a dragon like glare. She wore red chinese dress with a gold and light green dragon design. She was an intimidating figure, to both boys and girls alike, and she was pissed.

"I-I-I just…the-the-the job….this morning…" The girl stuttered out as she held her hands together close to her chest. Guess what, she's an early bloomer. Her bust wasn't small by any mean but it wasn't exaggeratedly big either. But it didn't stop the younger male waiters in samurai armor from giving lecherous looks at her. She was a short girl, with the small early bust; dark walnut brown hair that was a bit bordered around black, her hair just passed her neck and was tied back into twin ponytails. She wore a black skirt that probably had black shorts underneath, a grey shirt and jacket that looked like a sweater. She had black glasses that were probably made of hard plastic so that it wouldn't break or get scratched easily. But what really caught Naruto's eye was her forehead protector.

Forehead protectors are for official shinobi, but if the village symbol is inside of two bars than that means it is a "skilled civilians" from a garrison. This allows them to do low ranking shinobi grunt work with almost no risk of a fight happening; the garrison is only allowed to fight if attacked or if the village is in danger. Hey, there are lots of low ranking jobs in Konoha, no reason to send a squad of genins on a few glorified chores if they can be put to better use, right? So some civilians who did not pass the exam, do not want to die in the line of duty, or are not employed, can have fair shot at a "special" genin's life while clearing up squad for more dangerous and or important missions. The garrison isn't really widely known by many people outside the village, heck even a half the population inside the village aren't aware of the garrison; the only reason Naruto knew about the garrison at all was because the Hokage threatened to put him in a garrison if he pulled another prank that was unbecoming of a shinobi…yeah garrisons have no chance of becoming Hokage…ever. Just what did he say specifically on the topic of pranks?

"SPEAK UP CHILD! TELL ME! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THESE ROTTEN VEGETABLES?" The lady yelled as she swung an envelope around in her right hands. Naruto couldn't help it. Taking an earful was almost spine breaking and hard to talk up to if you don't have the courage. He should know, he got an earful form Iruka all the time that he's practically used to the loud yelling. This girl on the other hand...yeah...she was not going to speak up or defend herself in any way. It seems like she really wants to, but she just didn't have the courage. So he decided to step in. Sure he was upset that he wouldn't get his ramen, but in the end he was that kind of guy, the stupidly good kind of guy. He shifted his backpack a bit into a comfortable position before he began his plan.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he run up the garrison girl. Everyone looked at him, especially the garrison girl he was waving at. "Are you-" he huffed, pretending to have just run or something, "done yet? Our supervisor," the garrison has a shinobi supervisor, "Says we have to go, now! And he's not happy."

"Huh? Wha-wha-what? H-huh?" The girl stuttered out, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Is that the payment for the delivery" Naruto guessed as he pointed at the golden brown envelope in the lady's hand.

"Uh, yes but the produce-" the lady was about to begin her rant but Naruto just swiped the folder, grabbed the garrison girl by the hand causing her to cry out in surprise and ran for the door.

"KAY! Thanks! Bye!"

"H-HEY! WAIT! GET BACK HERE!"

Naruto kept sprinting, pulling the garrison girl by the hand as he sprinted out of the village on the road to Konoha. Naruto kept running an extra five minutes for good measure. Then they both stopped and caught their breaths.

"*Huff*Well, *Huff* that was a close one 'ttebayo, he he he" Naruto chuckled as he looked at the girl who only nodded. He put the envelope in front of her face.

"Th-tha-*Huff* thanks," the girl said as she took the envelope and sealed it in a small scroll, surprising Naruto a bit, did she have bunch under her skirt or something? "And thank you for getting me out of there."

"It's not a problem," Naruto said with a toothy smile as he began to walk. "With a tongue lashing like that; even I couldn't let a garrison girl suffer."

"Eh? You know about that?"

"Well yeah, I'm ninja!"

"Then where's your forehead protector?"

"Backpack, I was out for a few days," Naruto replied while pointing at his backpack. "So how about you? What did you do to earn that punishment back there?"

"Oh…Well this morning," She began in a timid manner, "I volunteered to carry a bag full of sealing scrolls that are filled with vegetables that grow in cold climates to that restaurant. But by the time I unsealed them, they were all spoiled!"

"Whoa, seriously? Man that's some bad luck."

"I know. I-I tried to explain that it wasn't my fault but the lady, she-she-she kept yelling at me."

"I see…wait…I thought sealing scrolls are supposed to stop time or something."

"…Do you mean keep food from spoiling?"

"…Yeah sure, let's go with that."

"…You're not very bright are you" she asked in a gentle tone.

"WHAT! OF COURSE I AM! See, I'm wearing orange and it's shiny!"

"…Okay then…Sealing scrolls don't work that way. A sealing scroll would not be the best way to store food or anything organic."

"Really?"

"Well...people still use refrigerators and coolers instead of sealing scrolls, right? Sealing organic things doesn't stop or slow down the process, it only speeds it up."

"Well," Naruto said as he squinted at the ground whilst he walked, "I guess that makes…hey wait! If that's the case, then what was the point of sealing it in the first place!"

"Because it's easier to transport since it's lighter and require less people to do the actual transportation," she responded gently, "And it's also quicker to transport. A week's journey could take a ninja a day with everything sealed in a scroll and the food would have only decomposed for two or three days as opposed to seven."

"Oh…so scroll is only better if you go fast, that way the food only gets bad for a short while right?"

"…" the girl was a bit taken back by his lower-than-average-intellectual response, "…Y-yes," she answered in a shaky manner, "that is…correct…I think…"

"…What?" Naruto asked when he noticed that the girl was just staring at him like some sort of bug under a microscope or something.

"…Are you really a ninja?"

"THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled at her with a wide eyed expression.

"WAH! Sorry!" She cried as she covered he face "I-It just that you don't really seem like one."

Naruto stared at the girl with narrow eyes but he relented, "sorry, I'm just sick of being looked down upon. And the last person to do it was a giant Yakusa toad."

"Eh?" the girl questioned as she cocked her head to a side. Naruto took notice of her confused look and decided to shed some light on the subject.

"You know yakusa, gang and all that kind of jazz…"

"Ah, no I get that," the girl replied politely and with an awkward smile that Naruto didn't take notice of.

"Oh, is it the toad thing? Yeah I guess it's pretty easy to confuse a frog and toad."

"Ah…" the girl kept trailing politely, "no that's not really the issue."

"Hmm" Naruto hummed as he narrowed his eyes to a squint and started at the girl with a hand on his chin. Then his features soften and as he smiled as let a small chuckle "HA ha ha, your weird one aren't you?"

The girl immediately let a bead of sweat drop as her body drooped and slightly nodded her head and groaned out in a defeated depressed tone, "yeeeesss."

"Well that's okay; you'll be the first weird person to know me, Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!"

"Eh?" The girl let out as she tried to comprehend what the Naruto was saying. "You-you called me weird again," the girl said as she slumped even more making a very depressing downcast shadow.

"Hey-hey, cheer up!" Naruto said as he noticed her depressed mood, hell she was practically on the verge of tears, "Well alright I won't call you weird again! Just tell me your name."

"…Motoko Gettou" She said as it Naturally rolled out of her tongue, but her eyes widen for a short second and then she seemed to cower a bit, almost expecting something to happen.

"Oh I see, well Nice to meet ya Motoko, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Next Hokage, dattebayo!" Naruto said, not really caring about anything but his dream.

The girl now known as Motoko seemed shocked or confused, maybe, before she giggle and said, "You already said that."

Naruto seemed spooked a bit because right now he was pretty sure that he was giving the impression of an idiot, so in order to not seem like an idiot, he said the very first thing that came to his mind. "Yeah…well…that's to…remind you of how awesome I am!"

"More like how freaking retarded you are," a male voice said catching the attention of the two teens. They boy turned to see three waiters twice their size from the restaurant standing on the road behind them with their arms crossed and what seemed like smug smiles. They all had the same black hair with the same samurai ponytail shave and even the same armor. "You know what they say about loud wannabe shinobi's, their lacking on the skill side," the guy from the middle said.

"Hey! Screw you! I'm awesome! ...And I'm not a wannabe! I will be Hokage!"

"Yeaaaaah…not what he meant brat" the guy on their right said.

"Yeah, you ninja wannabe, haha-ha-hahaha-hai" the guy on their left said with goofy laugh and a weird voice.

"HEY! I AM NINJA YOU ASSHOLES! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Oh yeah? Then where's your forehead protector?" The middle guy asked with the same smug smile.

"In my backpack, you jackass!"

"Well then, why don't ya show it ya big orange turd?"

"Or…" Naruto said as he drew a kunai from an easily accessible pouch on his back pack. "I can prove it!" All three men tensed up as they prepared for a fight.

"Crap, that's legit," said the guy on the right.

"'Oh no! We should run!' … I bet is what ya want us ta' say, right" the guy on the left asked.

Naruto just smirked, "Nope, I wanted you guys shocked enough to fall for my genjutsu!"

"Eh!" Mikoto let out in surprise, "genjutusu?"

"Wait-what," said the guy in the middle with a tinge of fear.

"Hehehe, that's right I got you trapped!" Naruto yelled with a smug expression.

"Wait no, this kid, he's-he's just spouting bullshit, there's no way, right" said the guy on the right.

"That is unless…" the middle guy trailed off.

"Nah, man, he's fuckin' 'th us. Just buyin' time s'all" said the guy on the left.

"Actually I'm trying to make you guys' runaway without using chakra but I guess it's a no go, huh."

"WHAT!" All three guys yelled in unison. All three of them were about to approach the blond until they saw him make a cross with his fingers…the ram seal.

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled while forcing as much chakra into his technique. And then with a large puff as well as ton a smoke that surrounded the five of them appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL" the middle guy yelled.

"Al right now pals, this here's probably a genjutsu" said the left guy.

"Well a bunch of smoke can't hurt us, right" the guy on the right asked.

"Oh I was lying, I suck at genjutsu," Naruto said, then he realized something, then he sent it to the back of his head because right now he was in the moment. "But now the tables have turned! You guys are outnumbered," as soon as he said that, the smoke had disappeared to reveal a bunch of grinning Narutos, practically in the hundreds, all wielding kunais.

"…hoooo...ly...shit..." was all any one of the three guys could say.

"Amazing," Motoko said with glimmering eyes, and then she looked at the original and said, "you really are a ninja!"

Naruto, the real one, nearly fell flat on his face when he heard that, "it took this much for you to believe me," he asked in a depressed tone.

"Well I mean to be honest; it is kind of hard to believe," Motoko said with a small blush while she twirled her fingers.

"Now this here's a genjutsu, but illusions are still horse-shit" the guy on the left said. Then suddenly he yelled "OW!" when he got hit by a rock from behind. He turned to look to see nothing but a bunch of grinning Narutos with rocks in their hands. Suddenly the Narutos began to close in on the pair of three.

"Say, isn't there something wrong with this illusion" the guy on the left said as he got into a fight stance.

"Yeah…their all casting shadows," the middle guy said before he lunged at the closest Naruto. He grinned when he felt he had tackled something hard, something real…only for it to disappear in a puff of smoke. "What the-?" He looked up to see a bunch of giggling Narutos. Then suddenly it hit him… He slowly opened his mouth as his eyes widen. "OoooohhHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Was about all he was able to say before the swarm of Naruto began barraging them with kicks, punches, and jabs, as well as a slash here and there. And for the next six minutes, cries of pain filled the roads…as well as few drops of blood. Or at least it would have.

At that particular moment, when the guy had just began to scream his profanity, "OoooohhHHHHH SHIIIIIII-" all of the Naruto clones suddenly exploded into a large cloud of smoke that encircled them. "-Iiiiiit…?"The smoke quickly disappeared, and what lied in its disappearance was Naruto kneeling on the ground, groaning in pain while a few thin red lines started to appear on his face.

"-The-the hell? GAH!" He screamed as the red lines became a tad bit thicker.

"Naruto!" Motoko yelled as she rushed to his side. She quickly looked at his face, and then she grasped his left arm, pulling the sleeve back. She gasped as her eyes widened in shock. From the tips of his fingers red lines traced back to Naruto through his chakra network. "Ch-chakra burns! Naruto did you just have chakra exhaustion?"

"Y-yeah-AH!" He yelped as he tried to stand, "Ended yesterday! But I-Ugh-I just felt a little something today-AHH!"

"Is this guy an idiot?" The guy on the right asked, "I may not be a ninja but even I know that after you come out of chakra exhaustion you're not supposed to use any ninjutsu because it could cause-ah crap-what that thing called?"

"Ya mean a Chakra Burst?" The guy on left asked, "A bit of a delayed reaction but it seemed like it had a lot of effect, even on his clones.".

"Yeah kid," the guy in the middle began as he fixed his uniform with his eyes closed and smug smile, "You are a ninja, _right_? And like any _real_ ninja, you would know that after chakra exhaustion happens to you, your body cut's your usage of chakra to the minute minimal when you're unconscious. This means that all of that trained chakra is rearing to go the minute you wake up, and when you cast a jutsu-BOOM all of that pent up chakra comes out like an explosion, causing burns around your chakra network. You have to lay off jutsus for a while and do a few chakra exercise to slowly let out your chakra; otherwise you end up like… well like you. But hey! On the bright side, you don't have to go through the trouble of slowly releasing your pent up chakra anymore."

"Wait but how do you know this if you are not ninja" Motoko ask the middle man.

"I flunked the test in the academy back in Konoha and after I heard that my classmates who passed died on their first C-rank mission I decided to quit. I mean death wasn't worth the effort."

"Same here" Said the guy on the right.

"I'mma farm boy," The guy on the left said with a shrug. "But my papi told all kinds of stuff about ninjas-he treated a few, ya see. He also let me watch as he patched them up all nice and tight. One even taught me self defense as compensation, and another taught me how ta move like 'em."

"And since you can't fight back, were going to go ahead and take the money back, you shitty brats" the middle guy said as he began to approach them with the other two following in tow.

"pa-lease-ARRG!" Naruto growled as he stood up.

"Naruto! Don't, your hurt" Motoko pleaded.

"Heh," he let out with a smile "Nah this is nothing when you compare it to the big ass snakes and toads. I can still fight" he said with vicious grin despite the fact that he was making the girl worry even more.

"Just give us the damn money back and avoid a beat down kid!" The guy on the right said half shouted.

"NO! She did her job and got you the stuff. If you have a problem with it, take it up with the person who gave her the job! Seriously we could all just go to Konoha and sort this out."

"Well that's the thing."

"We can't, we need to open the restaurant and the produce was supposed to be used in today's special menu," the guy in the middle said.

"And because we don't have today's special ingredients a lot of clients are going to be upset and if we don't open the restaurant we won't make any money."

"This is why we need the money back, so that we can by stuff to open the restaurant and make some money."

"Arrg-WHY" Naruto shouted, half because he was angry, the other half was because he was somewhat in pain.

"Did-did you really use all that money on the special ingredients" Motoko asked, prepared to give the money back.

"Fuck no;" He said surprising Motoko.

"Eh?" She let out quickly with a blank expression.

"Most of it is just so that we can say is rare and charge more. It's just harder to get into the manager's pants if she's bitching about how a pair of brats caused us some money at the bar later on," the guy on the right said.

"Eh/EH?" Both Naruto and Motoko let out, Naruto was more confused while Motoko was blushing red. "Now if you don't mind," The guy in the middle began, "we'll be taking that money back for dat ass back at the restaurant!" The middle guy pulled out what looked like a collapsible bamboo staff, the guy on the right pulled out a black nunchacku, and the guy on the left-

"WHAT THE HELL! AH!" Naruto yelled out as the burns began to sting a bit more "You guys are waiters! Why do you guys have weapons" He shouted at them while pointing a finger at them.

"It's dangerous world kid, we need to defend ourselves and the establishment we work at" the guy on the right explained. "Minimal damage to the work place, nothing to fix, no one dead, put on a safe show for the guest and you get customers who give bigger tips."

"Then why the hell does that guy have scythe!" Naruto yelled with his eyes wide open to the point that it came out looking white while he pointed to guy on the left.

"Its a sickle, ya dumbass" The guy on the left shouted holding a sickle with a short black handle on the wooden staff and a black curved blade with gray flame patterns on the edge.

"What happened to safe?"

"Safe to paying customers!"

"Yeah we'RRGG, bring it; I don't even want the free ramen anymore!"

"…Dude we're a buffet," the guy on the right said, "we don't do free ramen, hell I think we do ramen like what, once a month?"

"Twice" the guy on the left corrected, "Every three weeks."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, mostly out of pain. "B-b-b-bu-but the coupon-!"

"Whoa there-shitty turd, we don't do coupon," the guy on the left said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Naruto yelled, generally pissed that the spot didn't use coupons or really serve ramen. "Then where does this coupon belong to?" Naruto shouted waving said coupon by one end in his hand. Motoko grabbed the other end and looked at it.

"This is a coupon for Ichiraku Ramen," Motoko politly said.

"...What?" Naruto asked, now recalling that jiraiya said it was on the way to the old man, not on the way to Konoha.

"Well see this image of the ramen right here," Motoko pointed at a weird Ramen emblem, "That's Ichiraku's logo." Naruto's lips shrunk as his eyes narrowed

"Your kidding me, right? This whole time I was starvin' death and checking every restaurant, it was in Konoha the whole time, dattebayo?"

"Yeah that's right."

"...I really am an idiot, aren't I," Naruto asked a bit depressed. It was his favorite establishment, a place that served the best ramen in the whole wide world. And he literally tries to eat there for breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday. He practically had the entire menu memorized! Every side, every topping, hell he even memorized every drink they served! So how the hell did he not know the logo!

"YES!" The guy in the middle yelled, probably annoyed of their little side conversation. "Enough! Fuck 'em up!" All three guys began moving forward, but Motoko got in front of Naruto with her arms spread and a very nervous look on her face, a determined but very a nervous one. For some odd reason that seemed to have made the three stop a meter away from them.

"C-can't we all just settle this in Konoha, We'll even help you shop for groceries and we can even get it done in Konoha."

The guy in the middle walked forward with his staff lowered in his left hand. "Well fine, if it makes you happy," he said with a sigh as he rubbed his right eye with his free hand. Motoko smiled with her mouth open, but she failed to notice the way the middle man's body was turned, more towards his right side, and how his elbow was moving to the right as well. With a grin, he forced his elbow the rest of the way and unleashed his arm.

"Like hell!" he yelled as he shot his right arm forward, a fist already clenched, his heart skipped a beat when he saw the flicker of terror in the young girl's four eyes. But that was all it was, just a flicker. Once that flicker disappeared, her gentle light chocolate eyes, hardened with a look that mirrored the one he currently had on. Excitement! He even saw a smirk begin to form on her face. She got off on this!

_Bring it!_ The middle man thought with a smirk of his own.

But suddenly a hand pushed her to the side, surprising both the middle man and Motoko. It was Naruto, he had pushed Motoko to the side and decided to take the middle man's blow head on…well yeah-he did it literally! That's how Konoha's number one Knuckleheaded ninja rolls.

"OW!" the middle man half shouted as he shook his right hand, all the force of the punch went to his wrist.

"I SAID," Naruto began loudly "IF YOU GOT BEEF, TAKE IT WITH THE GEEZERS BACK IN KONOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted the last part as he let out a punch of his with everything he had on the guy's chest. By chance he hit the solar plexus.

"GAAAAH!" The middle man cried out as stumbled back, dropping his staff in favor of holding pressure on his chest. But unfortunately Naruto wasn't merciful enough to allow him time to recover. Well that and the fact that his brain was spinning and his equilibrium was off, making him react purely out of an animalistic instincts to win. He first followed up with a right straight and left hook. He threw his right fist again but this time it was more of a grab, Naruto held on tight to the middle mans uniform, right around the collar, he then kneed him three times with his left leg. And finally he finished a left uppercut. The middle guy was punched flat on his back, he groaned in pain as he spit out a mixture of blood and saliva.

"Order up, dattebayo!" Naruto said loudly and proudly. "WHO ELSE WANTS A HOT PLATE OF ASSKICKING?" But that, unfortunately, was just talk. He stumbled backwards and landed on his ass for he had immediately lost his balance somehow while his vision swirled a bit. Well that's what you get when you literally take a punch head on. You brain gets jogged and suddenly your body feels really confused, dizzy even.

"Oh you're in for world of hurt, you fucking brat!" The middle guy yelled as he immediately stood up. Naruto was about to get up too but a strong arm kept his butt on the ground.

"Here, hold this," female voice said as Naruto found himself holding a pair of glasses by the bridge. He looked up to see girl slightly taller than Motoko, same complexion and clothes but minus the skirt, it was next to Naruto, and instead wore a pair of tight black shorts. She seemed to be more of tomboy; her hair was slightly auburn but mostly brown, she had canine tooth sticking out the right side of her mouth and had her bangs down in front of her forehead-giving her a sort of a wild look. And to complete the figure she had a shit eating grin.

"What the…" the middle guy trailed off.

"That's the same girl right," the right guy with the nunchacku asked, the guy on the left with the sickle shrugged with a weird pout.

"HEH!" The girl let out as she quickly closed the distance between her and the middle guy, and shouted: "Hibiki in the house, bi-ach!" She stepped on his left foot with her own and delivered an intentional right punch to the solar plexus and by the sound of the punch; it was definitely stronger than Naruto's.

"GUAAAH!" The guy cried out in pain with a slightly higher pitch. The girl who addressed herself as Hibiki quickly gripped the guy's head with both her hands and brought his chin down on her right knee that was coming up to meet him halfway. Naruto could have sworn he heard something crack. The girl quickly let go of the guy's head and stomped her right foot on the ground and used it to control the clockwise spin she did with her left leg tucked in close to her body. She angled her body in away where it seemed like she would hit the ground, but she released her leg which helped balance her body as it gather momentum, and then-

**TAAAAAK!**

Her left foot connected with the middle guy's face in the form of a kick, whom which was already in the process of falling to the ground, and sent him flying, along with a few molars and canines. And the way his body landed, he was probably going to have his mouth wired shut and a cask on his neck. "How'd ya like that! I call I my special side dish, it's real kick'n the head if ya know wha' I mean!"

The other two armed servers jumped back to a safe distance, but they had their weapons ready. The guy on the right was already flipping and twisting the nunchacku around his body, building momentum. The guy on the left seemed like he was ready to slice anything that came his way. "Fujiko, you mind?" Hibiki said a bit wearily.

"Roger," Came out of Hibiki's mouth, but the voice was different. Suddenly a form of change happened. Naruto didn't know how he caught it but he saw her form elongate a bit while getting a tad bit slender. The obvious transformation was the immediate shift in attitude and her hair turning blackish-brown. No really, her hair looked black now, but if you looked closely you could see that it was brown, but still... She quickly reached into her tight black shorts and pulled out a scrunchy, and quickly tucked her hair behind her ears, keeping her hair bang free and and tied her short into a small but efficient bun pointing down. She looked serious and mature, and honestly a bit cold and disciplined. "Fujiko," she said as she dug her foot underneath the collapsible bamboo staff and kicked up. She swiftly plucked it with one hand and spun it with twist of her wrist, began leading the staff with her right hand in order to do a figure eight spin, not only that she did a 360 figure eight spin. She finally stopped, right shoulder facing the duo , left hand backwards holding one end of the staff as the right hand lead forward. "Reporting in." She looked at the staff in her hand,"This is quite a sturdy bo staff."

"Oh fuck me," the left guy said as he braced himself, "Multiple personalities."

"Yeah no kidding," the guy on the right, "Good thing we're out of the restaurant."

"Huh," Naruto questioned as the stinging sensation on the surface of the red lines along the skin of body was subsiding a bit.

"I guess your analysis is more or less accurate," The girl now addressing herself as Fujiko stated. "Now...are the two of you going to come at me at once or will you be gentlemen?" The employees left looked at each other briefly before they smiled and looked at her, the guy on the left spoke.

"Whadoya think?"

"Oh, so I guess we're doing this fairly," Fujiko said with a small smile. Both guys let out a grin as they both charged at her at the same time.

"LIKE HELL" they yelled.

"Uh oh, it seems you miss understood me," Fujiki said as she quickly covered the distance between her and the two man, more specifically, in front of the man with nunchackus. Sure, conventional wisdom says take out the guy who is more likely to be a threat if it's within your power, but it also states that taking out the weakest and leaving the toughest one allows you to focus on that one with out worry of a lucky shot by the weak party. "Fairly is you two against me." She quickly opened with a quick series of powerful pokes to the chest. It wasn't enough to hurt him badly, but it was enough to disrupt the flow he had with his nunchacku. The ninchacku collided with his side causing him to yelp. Fujiko quickly took the opportunity to strike his hand with the staff, forcing him to scream in pain while dropping the weapon. As soon as he let go she immediately struck his head a few times with the staff, knocking him out. Through out the attack, her hands never left the original spots where they held on to the staff. She turned to face the last guy with the sickle. She gave him grin as he growled in anger.

He charged with a quick battle cry and slashed at Fujiko, she effortlessly dodged all his slashes and landed a few strike to his arms and legs. But he was still standing. He quickly ignored the pain and kept slashing. He didn't land any strikes but Fujiko found that neither could she. Every thing she threw at him he either dodged or parried, and likewise, everything he did she dodged or parried off as well.

"You're not half bad" Fujiko commented.

"And ya' light on ya' feet" he commented. They were at a stand off of sorts. They stared at each other as the wind blew past them. Fujiko was the one who broke it by attacking with hook strike, bringing her right hand down while bring her left hand up, she charged forward and in flash shot her right hand up while pulling her left one back. The guy dodged by doing a clockwise spin( his perception) with his sickle fanned out, aiming for a horizontal slash. Fujiko quickly brought the upper part of the staff back to her right shoulder, left hand out and parried the slash down with a punch (it's a staff strike), shooting her right hand out while pulling her left hand back in-like a punch, and then shot her left hand up up while pulling her right arm back, knocking the sickle upwards, which the man still had a firm grip on, upwards- stunning him. She quickly followed up with another punch followed with side to side strikes, twisting her upper body for more effect. But the left guy with the sickle simply jumped back to dodge and then jumped forward with both hands on the handle, sickle raised overhead with the intent to bring it down with full force.

Fujiko gritted her teeth, she barely had enough time to bring her staff up to block. The slash cut her staff in two. But that was what Fujiko was waiting for! She quickly used the force of the sickle to help move the two uneven half so the staff shift form a horizontal positions to a vertical ones. Right hand top, left hand bottom, she pressed both uneven halves of the staff on the side of sickle blade, brief letting go of each uneven halves in order to grasp both of them a horizontal position and pulled it towards her with both arms and out of the guy's hand. the left guy, upon realizing what she was up to, abandoned the sickle, dug his left toes into the ground, did a counter-clockwise spin with his whole body but with his right leg out and kicked the sickle out of both their reaches, forcing Fujiko to let go of the uneven staff halves.

"Un" she grunted out while the Left guy just let out a "Tch." He didn't stop with his kick, he kept the momentum going, turning his body for another shot at kicking her with his right leg, but she stepped back, forcing him to quickly land his right leg on the ground and and then lifting his left leg in order to keep the momentum for a kick. Sadly she backed way from this one two, but then Fujiko noticed that he had right hand covering his left fist and the fact that his left leg hit the ground; he quickly moved forward sliding his right foot to his left with his left elbow leading the charge. She gasped as she jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding a left elbow strike to the face. She grabbed his left arm and was about to knee him the back, but he lunged forward out of her reach. He quickly turned and tried to land a few punches on the girl half his size, but she easily redirected them. She tried to get a punch in, but he kept jumping back. So she jumped back too to create some distance.

"Your really good for a farm boy," Fujiko complimented with her guard raised.

"Well it's not like uh waste' my tranin' like 'em," he nodded to his two beaten comrades, "you gotta keep training 'less you wanna quick death, ya know".

"I see, out of curiosity, was is your name" she asked.

"Shou, like shoe, the O'sa silent" he said.

"Good to know," Fujiko said, "But I'm afraid that this might go on for a while if wa sjust you and me. Mikiri, your up."

"Aw shit," Shou said as he relized that there was another personality that was about to come out. This time Fujiko shrunk a tinsy bit, but her breast expanded, and both Naruto and the left guy heard something rip and low and behold as a white bra fell from the inside of her shirt, but the new girl didn't seem to care. Her hair became light brown, she undid her bun and instead made a pony tail that went upwards, a bit like shikamaru, and she had a few bangs on her face. As soon as she was done wit the pony tail, she pumped her hands into the air and shouted "Mikiri time!" She had a very childish air about her.

"...Aw damn, why couldn't she be olda?" Shou cursed his luck. But he shook his head and reluctantly charged forward towards the new girl. Which later turned out to be a mistake. Mikiri kept smiling as she crouched to pick up her bra, not really caring if the guy was charging at her, which honestly made him a bit guilty, but he went through with it. As soon as he was close he threw a right straight, which Mikiri seemed to take head on, no not literally. She put her hands together right where the punch was coming and caught it. She quickly tied her bra around his hand, rush to his left, surprising him, but not givign him time to react. She used his left knee as a stepping stone to get on his back, dragging his right arm aroun dhis neck.

"Wha' da hell!" He tried shaking and turning, twisting to get Mikiri off but it didn't seem to work. Mikiri frowned and puffed air into her cheeks, probably not enjoying the experience. So she need him in the back. "UGH!" Forcing to fall forward to the ground "UMPH!" Quickly grabbed his left arm and forced it behind his back. After that lock was down, she pressed her weight on Shou's upper back while pulling his right arm, choking him. For a while he tried to wiggle his way out hf his current situation. he tried to get on his back, but Mikiri forced him to stay on his front, and slowly he he passed out form air deprivation. Once he was out Mikiri got off him and shot her arms up and yelled in the most childish manner possible "I WIN!" Then she cocked her head in a confused manner and then went to check on Shou, and then happily shouted, "He's alive!"

Naruto, through the whole turn of events, had been sitting on the ground watching the fight with a blank expression. He had no idea of what to make of it. Quickly, Mikiri ran up to him with her bra in hand and yelled "DID YOU SEE! DID YOU SEE! I WON! I WON!"

"U-uh yeah, you did, you...you won" Naruto answered in awkward manner, not really sure how to respond to a girl who was rubbing her chest up against him.

"YAY!" She shouted with her hands held up high in triumph looking very childish, then she hugged Naruto tightly.

"OW!" Naruto cried but the girl ignored him. After the brief bone crushing hug, he found that Mikiri was staring at him with a pretty weird smile (:3). "What ?"

"Your pretty cute," she said which caused Naruto to look aside and scratch the back of his head while ignoring the slight pain he has from the chakra burns.

"Ah thanks."

"YOUR WELCOME!" she shouted with a peace sign, then she grabbed the glasses Naruto was holding on to and undid her pony tail, shook her head and said, "Bye bye!" And then she put on her glasses and suddenly collapsed on him.

"AHH!" Naruto let out as Mikiri's full weight pinned him on his back. And with Fresh chakra burns on his chest and back, it was pretty painful. So he gritted his teeth and groaned in pain,"RRRG. Bye..."

"Mmm" a girl groaned as she seemed to stir awake or something. This time it was regular Motoko without the pig tails, she shook head and yawned. Then she realized the position she was in and quickly blushed and got off of Naruto. "Are you alright?"

"Are you?" Naruto asked back, "Cause things went..." he trailed off as he looked behind her.

"E!" She jumped as she slowly began to look around fearing what she might find. And it was just as she feared, all three workers were beaten close to death (well one was choked). "Did-did I do this?"

"Honestly?" Naruto asked, "I really don't know. first there was this girl Hibiki," the name caused Motoko to jump, "Who turned into another girl name Fugiko or something, who fought then turned into that last girl Mikiri, who turned into, well, you...Honestly, I didn't know what was going on."

"Did-did you see everything," she asked with a tinge of fear.

"Uh...I think most of us did," Naruto said ignoring the look of horror that Motoko currently posses. "It was completely-" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence because of the ear piercing scream of **"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Naruto covered his ears in order to protect his eardrums. He laid on his back as he saw Motoko's inverted fleeing figure with a black skirt in hand. He kept watching with one slitted eye, due to pain form the chakra burns on his back. He watched until he couldn't see her figure anymore.

"...I was going to say awesome..." Then he noticed something to his right, she left her bra. "Well this sucks..."

* * *

After an hour or so, Naruto finally got home and was currently just lying on his springy bed, staring at the coupon; he was still wearing orange pants and an orange shirt but at the moment he had it unzipped revealing the black shirt beneath with the red fire emblem on it. Apparently you get free ramen if you go to Ichiraku with a date...And Sakura would refuse...like all the other times he asked her out. He sighed as he stuffed the coupon away and felt his stomach grumble. He jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. As soon as he got to Konoha a lot of people chuckled at him and his chakra burns. He looked at the mirror and saw that most of the burns were gone a few were just faded red lines, mostly in his hands, the rest in his arms. Naruto was a quick healer...plus he used Hinata's medicine which does wonders to chakra burns (No biju effect here). The pain was completely gone, it actually disappeared right before he entered Konoha.

He felt his stomach grumbled and he groaned. Chakra pain gone, hello hunger pain. It's been simmering all day and now it was at it's breaking point. He had to use what little money he had left to buy food because he forgot that the food in his fridge would spoil a month ago. Not to mention rent and electricity was due, utility was something the apartment complex took care of. He could just eat cereal or instant ramen since dry stuff were okay, but he wanted something good. He groaned as he walked to the outside of his apartment. He almost left when he remembered something. He walked to his bed and grabbed the two katanas that was hanging over in the form of an X with a picture of him with a Hokage hat colored in with orange and red crayon...it looked cooler in his head.

"Damn it..." he cursed as he squeezed his eyes shut and grasped the swords tightly. He couldnt' use them, not the way Kakashi or Sasuke could. Even Sakura knew how to handle a sword better than he did. Sasuke had the speed and precision, Sakura had the techniques, but Naruto only had raw power that was easy to dodge or parry. So he wan't really suited for swords, maybe brass knuckles, but not swords. "Damn you... pervy-sage..."

Naruto spent a few minutes with the swords, he even took the one hilt covered in bandages out a for a few swings are a few spoiled food. Hey used is used, be it killing people or animals, or cutting up rotten food. Then he improperly cleaned the swords, not that he was aware of it, by treating it like an ordinary kitchen knife. After he was done he sheathed it, collected the other sword, and walked out the door, this time with his forehead protector on, but his jacket was still unzipped. As he was locking the door to his apartment, heard another door open next to him, his neighbor whom he has never met.

"Why did Hibiki have to pick these clothes," recognizing the voice, he turned to see Motoko locking her door wearing khaki shorts that seemed like it was easy to move around in and a red shirt with white fire decor on it and it seemed very durable; she had he hair in pig tails and her glasses on, but this time she didn't have garrison plate, or maybe she has it in one of the small scrolls on her belt. "Why did there have to be cockroach right there," she whined.

"Oh hey it's you!" Naruto hollowered at her. Motoko seemed to freeze, she slowly turned to see Naruto smiling at hr with his eyes closed.

"Gah," she let out as she turned pale.

"Wow, who knew we neighbors, datteba-huh? Hey what's wrong?" Naruto asked when he found Motoko on the floor, pale and keeling over on the floor. She looked up to him with what seemed like eyes ready to burst. Then quickly she got in front of Naruto and bowed her head.

"Please don't tell anyone!" She quickly begged.

"A...bout the fight?" Naruto asked wearily, it's not everyday you have someone bowing on the ground for you.

"About the other girls!" She half cried, "Please don't tell anyone! I'll do anything."

"Uh-" that caught Naruto of guard, "a-any-anyhting?" Motoko knew that one day she would have to make the hard choice in life in order to protect her secret. But it was still...what a boy like him would do to her... She squeezed her eyes shot.

"Yes, anything."

"Oh...well in that case I'm kinda, I'm kinda broke, at the moment, dattenabo." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Uh," Motoko gasped as she stared at the floor._ Money? Will I even have enough? _She wondered. "H-ho-how much many do you need."

"Oh come on, get up," Naruto, "this is embarrassing," so Motko stood up, "and it's not like that. I was just wondering if you would have lunch with me."

"Huh?" Motoko let out in confusion.

"Yeah, remember that coupon I have, apparently it only works if go to Ichiraku with a date."

"B-but is that okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I'm weird," she stated.

"Yeah, extremely weird," Naruto agreed, which pretty much pierced her heart. "And a lot of people say I'm weird too. But hey, who what's to be normal right? Besides I still owe you for saving my butt bake there."

"But aren't you afraid of me?"

"Afraid? You kidding me? it was awesome!" Naruto practically yelled, "That girl Hibiki was all like POW! POW! POW!" He said making punching motions with his free hand. "And Fugiki was all SWISH SWISH with that staff! he said as he moved his sword around. "And Mikiri choked a guy with his own arm! It was awesome! I don't understand why you would keep something like that a secret!"

"But please do!" She begged with her hands held together, "Please?"

"Ah, sure thing no problem. Everyone has their own secrets," Naruto said recalling his own secret. "You don't have to worry, your secret is safe with me!" Suddenly they both heard a grumble come from Motoko's stomach causing her to blush in embarrassment and Naruto to chuckle. "Ha ha ha, so are you in?"

"uh..." she began, "so is it like a...like a date?"

"Huh?" Naruto let out as he thought about, "whoa, yeah...it is a date" he said, a bit stunned.

"It, it would be my first one?"

"Really? It's my first too!" For awhile Naruto seemed a bit worried. But then he said, "Then lets uh...I guess lets try to enjoy it."

"Uh? ah...Okay, I guess I."

"Alright!" Naruto said as he pumped his fist in the air "let's go!" Motko still seemed uncertain for a bit uneasy but she quickly shook it off.

"uh...MM" she hummed happily with a nod and a smile.

"Well let's go!" Naruto said as he grabbed and began to pulled her to his favorite food in the entire world. "But seriously, Hbiki, Fugiki, Mikiri are amazing!"

"Ah..." She began before she giggled, "It's fujiko, not fugiki!"

"EH! Well I-ah-I knew that!" He replied instantly which only caused Motoko to giggle more.

* * *

Oh hey guys, so yeah about the changes to their looks and tad addition to their personalities, remember their not old enough yet to look like they normally do. So give it time and yes, Naruto changes Fujiko hair style, and a few things about the girls. Oh and if anyone cares there's as link to a bunch of martial arts techniques and weapon on my profile so you don't have to search so hard or just eye ball please support this story, I hope it starts a trend like how Romez did with Bleach and Rosario+vampire. For those of you who just followed me and no nothing of change 123, don't worry, any major plots in change 123 probably won't be here, and if by chance some are, you can expect it to be worth a read without too much of a spoiler. But I highly recommend you read the manga, it has 60 chapters with pages averaging to 30-40 or so and is full of action and comedy, 8/10. You will love Motoko and Hifumi, and oh my gawd you'll love it! And please do check my latest challenges, they are awesome and if you do take some challenges or ideas, please send me a link to your story. READ AND REVIEW!

ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶  
ŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶¶¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶  
ŽŽŽŽŽ¶ŽŽŽŽŽ¶ŽŽŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶  
ŽŽŽŽŽ¶ŽŽŽŽŽ¶ŽŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶  
ŽŽŽŽŽ¶ŽŽŽŽ¶ŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶  
ŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶ŽŽŽ¶ŽŽŽ¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶  
ŽŽŽŽ¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶  
ŽŽŽ¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶Ž¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶  
ŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶ŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶  
Ž¶¶ŽŽŽ¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ŽŽŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶  
Ž¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶ŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶  
Ž¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶  
ŽŽ¶ŽŽŽ¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶  
ŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶ŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶  
ŽŽŽ¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ¶¶


End file.
